bangeruniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
Here are the titles of the Banger Universe Note To People who are giving titles: Please give titles for all characters of yours and all chacters with your name mentioned. I have some trouble with some characters because I didn't see their personalities. On some I am just guessing for the title. Terca-Lumeniris Lucifer Scar (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Rita Rival' Nagith (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Lucifer's Love' and 'Karol Rival' (Equipped) Lan (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Blood Alliance Leader' Scar the Knight (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Knight of The Sodia Brigade' Karol Capel - 'BV Leader' Rita - 'Maker of the Mana Stones' and 'Mysterious Exchange Student' Yuri Lowell - 'True Knight' Estelle - 'High Priestess' and 'Enchanted Belle' (Equipped) Raven - 'Knight Captain' (Turned Purple to make him Captain Raven) Judith - 'Super Dragon Rider' and 'Into the Sky' (Equipped) Repede - 'Great Boss' (Equipped), 'Fated One', and 'Nanny' Draco (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - This character doesn't exist yet. Will get a title on the 4th series (That is 3 series After "Prison of Darkness"). Flynn - 'Knight Commandant' Sodia - 'Sinned Noble Knight Captain' Duke - 'Friend of Elucifer' Fredon (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Devil Creation of Satonic' and 'Traitor Of Satonic' (Equipped) Symphonia Lloyd - 'Gentle Idealist', 'Eternal Swordsman' and 'Sword of Swords' (Equipped) Colette - 'Klutz' (Equipped) and 'Ironing Board' Genis - 'I Hate Gels' Presea - 'Charm Girl' Zelos - 'Peeping Tom' (Equipped), 'Kind Brother', 'Casanova', 'Form Controller', and 'PoD Defeater?' Sheena - 'WOW!' and 'Master Summoner of Symphonia', and 'Combo Conductor' (Equipped) Raine - 'Item Keeper' Mandarin (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Lloyd's Astromony Teacher" Regal - 'Paw Dandy' Emil - 'Perfect Partner' Marta - 'Perfect Partner' Tenebrae - 'Darkness Maniac' and 'Gjinka Ninja' (Equipped) Aqua - 'A Fool of Water & Love' and 'Masked Centurion' (Equipped) Kuchinawa - 'Red Ninja', 'Leaver of Mizuho', and 'Prisoner Knowledge Seeker' (Equipped) Sheela Song-Alike (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Rebel Desian Leader' and 'Rival of Zelos' Mobius Masquerade (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Fighter Summoner' and 'Betraying Lord of Darkus Movement' (Equipped) Sonic the Hedgehog - 'Prince of Tri-Formers' Amy Rose- 'Princess of Dual-Formers' Miles "Tails" Prower - 'The Last Mechanist' Neo Rocket Metal Sonic - 'Rebuilt Rocket Metal', 'Database Master', and 'Blip Map User' (Equipped). Cream the Rabbit - 'The Last Chao Breeder' Knuckles the Echidna - 'Master Emerald Protector' Rouge the Bat - 'Master Emerald Thief' Shadow the Hedgehog - 'Immortal god of Darkness' and 'The Ultimate Life Form' Tikal the Echidna- 'Immortal goddess of Light' Silver the Hedgehog - 'Team Future Calibur Leader' Blaze the Cat- 'Team Future Calibur Burning Master' Marine - 'Team Future Calibur Engineer' Levi (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Calibur Sun Emerald Protector' E123 Omega - 'Immortal God of Machines' Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) - 'Egg Empire Leader' Metal Sonic - 'Metallic Enemy' Perfect Shadow Android (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Perfect Copy of Original' Mephiles - 'The Dark' Iblis - 'The Flames of Disaster' Scourge - 'Anti-Version of Sonic' Erazor Djinn - 'Djinn of the Gauntlet' Atem (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Sonic's Gauntlet wearing Enemy' Sting (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Leader of Night Mobians' Manic - 'Tech Hunter of Night Mobians' Sonia - 'Love of Sting' and 'Female Gunner Biker of Night Mobians' Shade - 'Nocturnus Imperatr' Steel (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Edge Leader' Ice (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Edge Frost Master' N123 Euler (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Edge Engineer/Robot' Silder (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Edge Battle Princess' Mushroom Planet Mario - 'Great Plumber' Peach - 'Standard Princess' Luigi - 'Green Wonder' Daisy - 'Tomboy Princess' Yoshi - 'Loyal Beast' Birdo - 'Wart's Former Minion' Bowser - 'Terrible Koopa King' Bowser Jr. - 'Magic Bowserling' Kamek - 'Loyal Socerer' Wart - 'Sub-Con' Ludwig Von Koopa - 'First Mario Prisoner Villain' and 'Family Genius' Larry Koopa - 'Young Koopaling' Roy Koopa - 'Manly Koopaling' Lemmy Koopa - 'Crazy Koopaling' Wendy O Koopa - 'Lady Koopaling' Iggy Koopa - 'Tall Koopaling' Morton Koopa Jr. - 'Brute Koopaling' Racer Toad - 'Competitive Racer' Toadette - 'Fire Princess' Blust (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Fire Flower General' Tall Shy Guy (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Propeller Hero' Seroopa (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Poison Koopatrol DK - 'Island Guardian' Candy - 'DK Girlfriend' Diddy� - 'Monkey Partner' Dixie - 'Diddy Girlfriend' Lankey - 'Class Clown' Tiny - 'Mininature Chimp' Trunky - 'Strong Coward' Funky - 'Airline Captain' Cranky - 'Original Donkey Kong' King K Rool - 'Kremling King' Punch-Out!! Earth Aran Ryan - 'Water Puncher' Glass Joe - 'Fragile Pathetic Man' Von Kaiser - 'War Man' Disco Kid - 'Disco Groover' King Hippo - 'The Invincble' Piston Hondo - 'Train Speed' Bear Hugger - 'Bear Man' Great Tiger - 'Greater Magic' Don Flameco - 'Fights for Love' Soda Popinski - 'Drunk on Soda' Bald Bull - 'The Reckless Invincble Man' Super Macho Man - 'Way Over it' Mr. Sandman - 'Angry Man' Hitmonchan - 'True Boxer' Rick Bruiser - 'Tougher Than his brother' Nick Bruiser - 'Former Champ' Little Mac 'Prisoner Villain Champ' Megaman X/Z Earth Megaman X - 'Leader of the Reploids' Megaman Zero 3rd (The Zero of Megaman Zero games, you can also call him Controlled Omega) - 'Protector of Humans' Megaman Axl - 'Maverick Form Copier' Alia - 'Knowledge Bearer' Ciel - 'Waker of Controlled Omega' Topaz (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Bomb-user Bounty Hunter' (Equipped) and 'A Megaman of Model Clash' Clash (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Topaz's Biometal', obtain fragments of a robot master named Clashman Meis (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Magic Street Performance Wanderer' (Equipped) and 'A Megaman of Model Magic' Magic (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Meis's Biometal', obtain fragments of a master robot named Magic Man Crystal Violet (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'The Legendary White Crystal' Fay (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - One of top 5 well-known scientists from his dimension, 'Sorcerer of The Green Phoenix' and 'The Deadly Slasher named White Falcon' Van (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - Twin brother of Vanessa. Also as 'Double Saber Warrior' Vanessa (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - Twin sister of Van. Also known as 'Double Guns Warrior' Thetis (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Megaman of Model L'. Also Vanessa's close friend Lindsey (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Meddy's Nurse Controller' and 'Allegiance of Neutrality' (Equipped) Meddy (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Nurse of the Battle Network' and 'Allegiance of Neutrality' (Equipped) Simon (© Belmondo4447 On DA) - ?? Fairy Levithan - 'part of the big four' 'one of the four sibblings' and 'accompany with simon' Fighting Fenfir - 'part of the big four' 'one of the four sibblings' Hidden Phantom - 'part of the big four' and 'one of the four sibblings' Sage Harpuia - 'part of the big four and he is one of the four sibblings' Vent - 'Leader of Good Model Users' Aile 'user of Biometals ZX' Grey - 'Bio-Metal Manfancutur' Ashe - 'user of Biometal A' Z-Omega (The Zero created in Megaman Zero games to destroy Controlled Omega) - 'Upgrader of Wily Virus' PokeEarth-PT Lou (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'The Lonely Gallade' and 'The Silent Fighter' Category:Games